There are many types of camping trailers available, including some that expand and extend. There are very few campers, however, which are small enough to be towed behind a motorcycle and yet which can provide the user with a comfortable bed. There are no campers which expand by use of a telescoping frame. In a version that is for towing by a motorcycle, such a trailer style would allow a design which is light enough and compact enough to be towed behind a motorcycle. Other modes of trailers would be larger, for towing by ATVs, 4 wheelers, automobiles, or trucks. The motorcycle towable version would be not much wider than a user's shoulders, and long enough when in use for a tall user, but compact enough when being towed that it would not change the driving characteristics of the motorcycle.